Rain Overpowers Snow
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Her plan to tear them apart succeeds. One is rain, one is snow. Who will be the dominate one? InuKag, InuKikish.


Disclaimer: I'm just a figment of your imagination! You can't sue me!

Author's note: Here is the original location http / www(dot) deviant art(dot)com/ deviation/ 27355711/ Type it in without the spaces and adding the dots, etc. Don't get mad if it doesn't show up! This is kinda a sad one-shot, so be prepared!

I spilled ginger ale on my keyboard so the whole left side is sticky and I have to press extra hard on them to get them to work. It's mostly just "f" and "u". No, seriously. Anyways, here you go!

_**Rain Overpowers Snow**_

**_By: darkangelprincess24_**

"_And I know it's only in my mind,_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him._

_And, although I know that he is blind,_

_Still I say there's a way for us._

_I love him_

_But when the night is over he is gone, the river's just a river."_

-"On My Own" from _Les Miserables_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inuyasha growled at the stench the wolf-demon left lingering behind as he had sped away. It was just his luck that he happened to show up when Sango, Miroku, and even the little kit weren't around to restrain him. But Kagome was and she had. "Stupid cur..."  
"Why do you always have to be so mean to him?" Kagome asked irritably, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.  
"He's always around, that's all..." He ground out.  
Kagome sighed. "He just came by to talk to me, and that's the first we've seen of him for almost a month and a half. If you give him a chance, Koga really is nice, just a bit...dense. I don't see why you get so uptight whenever I talk to him. You have Kikyo to talk to, so why shouldn't I have someone?" She added quietly, barely above a whisper.  
Inuyasha brushed past Kagome. "If it's such a hassle to not have _anyone_ to talk to, why don't you go screw with him for a while?" He crouched slightly to jump into the nearest tree, but Kagome's voice stopped him.  
"What's the matter with you tonight, Inuyasha!" She screamed, clenching her fists at her side to fight the urge to swing one at his face. Inuyasha whirled angrily.  
"Why the fuck would _you_ care?" He exploded. "Remember your place as the shard detector, woman, and only the shard detector. Once the jewel is complete, you will not be needed!"  
He stared at her but not her eyes as she grabbed her bow and arrows. "Where you goin'?" He asked gruffly.  
She kept walking away from the tree as if she hadn't heard a thing he said. Inuyasha growled and leapt in front of her and grabbed her forearms tightly, making her stop abruptly.  
"Answer me, woman. Where the hell are you going?"  
"_Home_." She hissed, ripping away from his grasp and adjusting her arrows on her back before turning around and walking towards the well.  
Once she was out of his sight, Inuyasha leaned on the tree and hit his head against it. He didn't mean to make her leave. He really didn't. But the past day or so has been so hectic, between false news of a jewel shard, Koga visiting, Kikyo not, and the fact that he even noticed Kagome was in heat. Then a frightening thought entered his head. If Kagome was in heat, she would surely attract demons. What if something happened to his mat--shard detector. Shard detector. What if something happened to his _shard detector_?  
He set off in her direction immediately.

**Scene Change**

He meant to hurt her this time, she was sure of it.  
_No,_ She thought. _He didn't. He's just...stressed out._  
**Come on,** an annoying voice in the back of her head argued, **Just because you loooooove him, it doesn't mean he has the right to--**  
"NO!" Kagome said fiercely. "He didn't mean to. He's had a hard week, and--"  
**Heh. If HE had a hard week just searching for the blasted things, then we should be exhausted for using our powers to find the shards--**  
"Shut up, shut u-up..." She muttered, reaching the well. She looked down into the darkness of the well. It looked like it never ended. Kagome sat on the lip, debating with herself. "It was just one silly argument. I shouldn't be--"  
**Running away? You aren't, he deserves to worry about you after he made you so mad. I mean, the guy's got some serious issues if he screws around with a dead miko--**  
"Oh my gawd, give it a rest, will you? He doesn't go screw around." Kagome's nose scrunched up slightly as an image entered her mind. She shook her head. "At least, not that I know of..."  
**But what if he does?**  
"He doesn't!" Kagome shrieked, standing up as it started to snow heavily. "He likes me, and--"  
**Yeah, he _likes_ you. But he _loves_ Kikyo. Hmm...forget running away. Go see if he's with her now. Just go see.**  
"FINE! I will! I'll show you!" Kagome started walking back to camp, vaguely aware that she was arguing with herself, trying to prove something to her other half.

**Scene Change**

"Dammit, where'd that girl go?" Inuyasha growled softly, trying to follow her scent to the well, but it seemed to have disappeared.  
He pushed through some bushes before stumbling into a clearing of some sorts. He looked at the tree he was standing in front of. "Goshinboku..." He whispered, circling it. He didn't get very far before he suddenly stood (at a very close proximity) next to the dead miko. "Kikyo!"  
She cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Hello, Inuyasha. How have you been?"  
"F-fine, and yourself?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, it was not usual for Inuyasha to be such a gentleman, but she spoke softly.  
"I have been wondering lately about that reincarnation of mine..." She crossed her arms over her chest, noticing the young sixteen year old that just stumbled into their conversation. She was hiding in the bushes.

**General POV**

Kagome stiffened as she realized Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking. **I told you...** the voice in her head clucked smugly. **(A/N: Weird wording...)** She furrowed her brow and decided to stay and listen.  
Kikyo continued. "What are your exact feelings for her, Inuyasha?" She said bluntly.  
"I-I...Well, I...Um," He stuttered, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "I don't know, Kikyo. You asking me that is like asking you about woman's fragrance. It's...very uncomfortable."  
Kagome's fists clenched again. **So,** the voice in her head laughed humorlessly, **NOW you're uncomfortable to talk about? htaerbkcid!** **(A/N: Read it backwards...:D)**  
A raindrop fell on top of Kagome's left hand. She looked down at it curiously. Hadn't it just been snowing?  
Her legs were starting to cramp. Noticing the bushes were tall enough where if she stood, she wouldn't be seen, Kagome stood and was silently thankful when she made no noise.  
A raindrop hit Inuyasha's ear and it twitched. He looked to the sky. It had been just snowing. "Strange..." He muttered, mostly to himself.  
The rain started to fall harder.  
Kikyo took the opportune moment to say loudly over the rain, and loudly enough for Kagome to hear, "Inuyasha, will you go to hell with me now?"  
Inuyasha noticed she was getting rained on, so he put his haori on her shoulders before answering. He pulled her into a tight and loving hug. Kagome stood, watching them. She couldn't cry, because Inuyasha would smell her tears. She let the rain fall onto her face and uniform, soaking her clothing and hair. She locked eyes with Kikyo as she returned the hug, smiling slightly as she stared at Kagome while tightening her hold on Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo, completely oblivious to the fact that Kagome was standing just a couple of yards from his back.  
"Kikyo," He started, "When you were alive, I thought I could love you and live the rest of my life with you. I really did. You will always have a special place in my heart for all of your kindness towards me. I...I think about you every day, Kikyo! Never have I ever stopped thinking about you! But...I can't go to hell with you, and probably not even after the jewel is complete." Kikyo seemed to look pleased with herself as she heard shuffling in the bushes and footsteps running away from the clearing. Inuyasha turned sharply and sniffed the air, expecting a demon, only to find Kagome's scent running quickly away from him. "Shit..."  
He started toward the bushes slower than usual, debating whether he should go after her yet. He soon decided yes and ran in her scent's direction, leaving a soaking wet Kikyo with his haori as evidence that he was even there.

**Scene Change**

"Kikyo," He started, "When you were alive, I thought I could love you and live the rest of my life with you. I really did. You will always have a special place in my heart for all of your kindness towards me. I...I think about you every day, Kikyo! Never have I ever stopped thinking about you!"  
Kagome ran before her eyes betrayed her and let the tears fall. She didn't want to hear what else he had to say to the dead miko. "You were wrong!" She hissed at her inside voice. "You were WRONG!"  
When she got to the well, Kagome slipped and fell against the wooden rim of it. She looked straight up at the sky, blinking out the rain that fell into her eyes. She thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha. They were probably hugging, or kissing, or...she burst into tears again. She made a revelation suddenly.  
She, Kagome, was snow, and Kikyo was rain. Snow is said to be just frozen rain and very much like rain. Rain comes first and lots of people love it, but it is soon forgotten as the winter comes and the rain transforms into snow. True, snow is much kinder and gentle, but it is also cold and second of the pair. Rain and snow, never snow and rain. You love rain, but you only like snow. Rain crashes down awkwardly but gracefully, while snow falls slowly and softly. Rain is helping the environment and crops, and people, while snow ruins them, everything.  
Rain and snow are thought to be very similar, but in depth, they are nothing alike.  
It is always the same deal, the same case.  
Rain was there first, perfect in every way. Then snow comes and makes many mistakes when she was just trying to help. Rain washes away all the snow's mistakes, rain washes away the snow completely.  
Simple and blunt or complicated and sly.  
It is always the same deal, the same case.  
If Kikyo is rain, and Kagome is snow then...  
Rain overpowers snow.


End file.
